Slushies, Dumpsters and True Love
by evildragon503
Summary: Kurt Hummel, the sassy bitch head cheerleader has a crush on the shy nerd Blaine Anderson but does not like to admit it. He bullies Blaine just so he can numb his feelings for him but it does not work out the way he'd hoped. Will Kurt be there for Blaine when his dark past is revealed or will his reputation be more important to him than love itself?
1. 01 Prolog

01 Prolog

Sassy bitch. There were no other words to describe Kurt Hummel, the head of the McKinley High Cheerios. Walking the halls of the school like he owned them, he was the nightmare of the school nerds. But there was one nerd he bullied the most. Blaine Anderson, also known as the McKinley High hobbit. This guy screamed bully me with his ridiculous bow ties and big glasses.

Whenever Kurt walked pass him he knocked the books out of his hands or gave a sign to push him into the lockers. He even gave the orders to catch Blaine after school and throw him into one of the dumpsters.

It wasn't that Kurt got the feeling of ascendancy when he bullied Blaine. Oh no. He just wanted this idiotic need to get away.

The need to press this stupid nerd against his locker and get into the tight jeans of his and Kurt hated Blaine for that.

He hated everything about the hobbit.

His curly hair which seemed to be made only for Kurt hands to run through it, his sexy ass...

Just his god damn everything.

And with hurting Blaine he tried to get rid of this feeling but it didn't work the way he had hoped it would. It made it worse. Because whenever he saw Blaine crawling on the floor picking up his books with tears in his eyes or seeing him getting slushied, he wanted to take Blaine into his arms and tell him that everything would be ok.

But he couldn't. He was the coolest kid in the entire school.

He could never be with someone like Blaine.

Never.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**This is my second FanFiction about Kurt and Blaine.**

**I got inspired by gif set on Tumblr. I would post the link to it but I can't find it anymore :'(**

**I'll try to update asap but I'm pretty busy atm. I have work, exams and a wedding to plan.**

**Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little fic.**

**And don't forget to comment ;)**

**Cover: art/Nerd-Blaine-and-Cheerio-Kurt-300359180**


	2. 02 I wont hurt you but I'll do it anyway

02 I won't hurt you but I'll do it anyway

'What do you mean with I'm failing math?' asked Kurt the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, trying his best to stay calm. Coach Sue would replace him as head cheerleader or worse. She would kick him out of the squad completely. The cheerleader Coach expected good grades and perfect reputations from every single member of the team. Even from those who were at the bottom of the pyramid.

Kurt knew he wasn't the best in math but not in a million years he thought he would fail.

'I cannot fail math' said Kurt, getting back to his bitchy, arrogant self. 'There must be some kind of mistake.' 'I'm afraid not' said Emma with pity in her eyes. 'Your teacher, Mrs Adler told me you didn't hand in one of your assignments and she gave you an F for that.' 'Wait? Which assignment?' asked Kurt confused. 'The one about calculus graphics. It was due Monday.' 'What? I didn't know about that!' Kurt almost yelled at the guidance counselor. Emma gave him a puzzled look. 'Mrs Adler told me you are sick that day on which the assignment was announced but Quinn Fabray promised to tell you.' Narrowing his eyes he cursed under his breath. 'That bitch.'

Everybody knew that Quinn Fabray, the hot blond co-captain of the cheerios, wanted the spot as head cheerleader for herself and the only one in her way was Kurt. She did everything to sabotage Kurt but now she crossed a line.

He clenched his fist and said with an angry voice 'She hasn't told me a thing.' Emma looked at with a sorry expression. 'I'm really sorry Kurt.'

The head cheerleader growled. Quinn Fabray would pay for this. 'But not all hope is lost yet' the guidance counselor said turning cheerful again. Kurt looked up to her beaming face, figuring out if he would punch her first or kill her right away. 'Mrs Adler gives you the chance to re-do the assignment. Due is on Monday but you need an A to pass her class.' Kurt's jaw had dropped. 'Due Monday? It's Friday!' he called out while getting up and heading to the door. 'And an A? Yeah right. I'll go to Coach Sue and hand in my uniform because this is a lost cause.' 'Wait, Kurt. I know you can't do it on your own so I got you help.' 'What help?' asked suspicious when suddenly the door opened and he was face to face with Blaine Anderson.

Kurt's jaw dropped again and he quickly back away from Blaine. He stared at Blaine in amazement. Blaine looked….sexy there was no other word. He wore a pair of skinny red jeans with a black shirt and of course a bow tie, a red one this time.

Kurt let his eyes wander down Blaine's body, stopping just inches away from his tight ass because he could feel his dick twitch. He looked away quickly because he couldn't risk getting a boner in school. Wait what? A boner…because of this nerd?

Giving Blaine a death gaze, like Kurt's whole feelings were Blaine's entire fault, he said coldly 'Who invited you here hobbit?' Blaine winced like being slapped and dropped his gaze to the floor.

'Kurt' said Emma with a friendly but warning voice. 'I did. He is gonna help you pass your test.' 'No! No way!' said Kurt angry. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to spend time with him. Truth be told he wanted it so badly but he feared he wouldn't be able to contain himself and then he could kiss his reputation good bye.

'I cannot risk that' Kurt mumbled to himself. 'Kurt?' asked Emma to get his attention back. Making up his mind, although it hurt him, he said 'I don't need help from that hobbit!' 'Yes you do Kurt' said Emma softly. 'I don't want him to' snapped Kurt and turned to Blaine who jerked away. 'Listen hobbit. Why don't you just go back into your hole and dust you awful bow ties or something.'

Blaine, who hadn't said a thing since he entered, avoided looking up and reached trembling for his bow tie. Kurt could see that he was biting his lips like to stop himself from crying. 'Oh stop being such a sissy. Gosh what is wrong with-' but Kurt felt silent as he saw Quinn Fabray passing by the guidance counselors office with a smirk of victory on her face.

'Oh no bitch, you won't have it' Kurt thought.

Turning around to face Blaine he saw that the tiny boy tried hard to melt into the wall but yet somehow managed to look cute while doing so.

He sighed heavily, knowing that this weekend is going to be like hell.

'Fine hobbit' Kurt said bitchy. 'Meet me under the bleachers. I don't want anybody to see me with you loser.' He picked up his bag. 'In exactly 10 minutes and don't even dare to be late or you'll find yourself locked inside a dumpster.' Kurt turned on his heels and got out, ignoring the fearful look on Blaine's face.

* * *

15 Minutes too late Kurt arrived by the bleachers. He had changed his uniform against a pair of skinny jeans and a lose shirt. He knew he could have just gone with his uniform on but he had welcomed anything which had kept him from going.

He really didn't like to admit it but he was scared and he hated himself for everything he had said to Blaine sooner.

Sometimes he just wished Blaine would be one of the popular kids and not the king of the nerds and head of that loser Glee club. It would make everything so much easier.

Just as he had been busy with his thoughts that bitch Fabray had showed up again. She had been standing with her two best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce, both also cheerleaders, by her locker. He had not heard much of their conversation but he had heard the words _soon_ and _head cheerleader_.

Turning furious he had stormed out and had made his way to the bleachers.

'Hey hobbit' Kurt called out, looking around but he could not see Blaine. 'Strange' thought Kurt, he had figured even if he would be late Blaine would still be waiting for him.

Suddenly he heard a hectic rustling and Kurt turned into its direction.

Blaine was sitting there, on the dirty floor while wrapping a bandage around his right wrist. He seemed like he hadn't notice Kurt yet.

'What the hell happened?' asked Kurt before he could stop himself, sounding a little more too concerned than he would have liked. Blaine's head shot up and Kurt did not miss the way he winced in pain while holding his arm tight to himself. Kurt growled frustrated that was so not the way he had imagined this whole tutoring thing to go down.

Making sure that absolutely no one was there, he slowly walked to Blaine and dropped to his knees in front of him. 'No! Please!' begged Blaine who thought Kurt was going to hurt him, so he tried to get away from him as far as possible which wasn't really far because he was sitting against a wall. Kurt then realized it'd been the first time he really had heard Blaine talk. His voice was deeper than Kurt had thought and he sounded broken and scared.

Kurt slowly reached for Blaine's hand but the said boy just pulled his hand closer to himself. 'Hob- Blaine' corrected Kurt himself, trying to keep his voice calm and arrogant as usual but all he managed was a soft whisper. 'Give me your arm.' The eyes of the smaller boy widened, full of panic. He started to shake his head and a small whimper escaped his lips. 'Please Blaine' asked Kurt with a soft voice, holding out his hand for Blaine and for once he did not care what others may think of him.

All Blaine could do was to stare at Kurt's hand in front of him but he didn't take it. 'He does not trust me' Kurt thought. 'Why should he? You haven't given him any reason to. You are sort of the reason why he is so scared' said another voice in Kurt's head. Guilt.

Kurt swallowed heard. 'Blaine' was all he said and Blaine's eyes shot up at once. Kurt managed an assuring smile as he promised 'I'm not going to hurt you Blaine. I just want to have a look at your wrist if you let me ok?' 'But what about tutoring?' Blaine asked in a small voice. 'Let's forget about math ok?' said Kurt, still holding out his hand. 'I promise I won't hurt you.' After a few seconds Blaine slowly let go of his wrist and just as slowly reached for Kurt's hand. As his hand was hovering about Kurt's, Kurt gently took Blaine's hand and put it into his lap. His hand was so soft that Kurt had to ignore the urge to caress it with his thumb. It would have only made the situation even more awkward than it already was. 'What happened?' asked Kurt as he was pulling the bandage carefully away.

When he pulled the last piece away, all Kurt could do was gasp. A dark violet bruise covered Blaine's wrist. With an open mouth Kurt slowly turned Blaine's hand around and saw his whole wrist was just one huge painful looking bruise. Like somebody had grabbed him.

'Who did this to you?' asked Kurt angrily which caused Blaine to jerk. When he didn't respond Kurt asked again 'Who did this?' Still no answer. 'Blaine, please. Was it one of the football players?' Barley visible Blaine shook his head. Slowly Kurt grew frustrated again. Why couldn't he just tell him?

Looking at him desperate, an idea came to him. Hoping, no praying he would be wrong he forced himself to ask 'Was it your...boyfriend?' He coughed at the last word. Kurt could see, as soon as he had said it, Blaine was starting to panic. His eyes were wide open and he was shaking. Misinterpreting Blaine's reaction Kurt said 'So it was your boyfriend.' Turning cold he was his arrogant self again pushing Blaine's hand away, ignoring the whimper from him.

Of course Blaine had a boyfriend. How could have Kurt been so stupid to think he would be single?

Blaine's voice brought Kurt back 'I don't...I don't have...' He mumbled, sounding like he was about to cry. Kurt got to his feet and looked down on Blaine. 'Oh don't try and deny it hobbit' Kurt nearly yelled at Blaine now. 'Your fucking little boyfriend did this and maybe you liked it even.' Tears appeared in Blaine's eyes and he stumbled to his feet's as well. He pressed himself against the wall. 'You like it when your boyfriend gives you bruises, don't you?' The tears were falling now down Blaine's cheek. The head of the cheerleader moved closer to the tiny boy, stopping when he was only a few inches away. 'How did such a pussy like you find a boyfriend? Or maybe he's just a pussy like you' said Kurt, wanting to hurt Blaine with every single word. It wasn't fair though. Deep down inside he knew he should help Blaine but at this moment all he could think of was that Blaine had a boyfriend and it wasn't him.

'What did you say hobbit?' snapped Kurt because Blaine had mumbled something. Blaine brought his eyes up and hazel eyes looked directly into Kurt's. 'What have I done to make you hate me so much?' Blaine said louder but it still was nothing more than a whisper.

With narrowed eyes, Kurt said in a quiet dangerous voice 'You better leave now sissy or I'll forget myself.' Turning his back to Blaine he heard after a moment that Blaine was picking up his bag and slowly walked away, but just as Kurt thought Blaine was finally gone he heard him say 'Believe it or not. I don't have a boyfriend. Nobody wants me.'

Kurt quickly turned around but Blaine Anderson was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So new chapter. **

**Kurt is sort of a bitch to Blaine but he'll come around soon :)  
**

**Thoughts are welcome :)  
**


	3. 03 Setting things right

**Warning: Talk of suicide, bullying and child abuse**

**Don't read if it bothers you.  
**

* * *

Setting things right

Kurt had known it. He'd known he would lose it. He should have never gone. It was all the fault of this stupid Anderson and his even stupider boyfriend.

'I don't have a boyfriend. Nobody wants me' Anderson had said but Kurt didn't believe it. He didn't believe a single word which had come out of the nerd's mouth.

He, Kurt, should be Blaine's boyfriend. Not some buttboy who hurt Blaine…but wait a second.

What if Blaine liked it?

What if Blaine was into those things?

What if he had pieces of latex clothing and a whip in his wardrobe?

All those things were swirling around in Kurt's head as he slammed his locker shut and leant against it. Blaine Anderson would never be into those things. No. He was just a shy innocent nerd. Nothing more. But still waters could run deep. What did he actually know about Blaine anyway? Only that he was a geek and into bow ties for some bizarre reason. And that he was cute and made Kurt heart beats faster but honestly this was like nothing.

Kicking the locker with his heels he made his way to the parking lot. The idea of Blaine being into something as whips and stuff had cooled him down enough to see that he'd screwed up again. And this time big.

How was it that he always lost it around Blaine? Even when he tried to hold it together he ended up hurting him.

'_Because YOU are screwed up_' said Kurt's inner voice. 'Y_ou are afraid to let someone in again._'

Kurt slowly walked to his car, blinking away the tears. No. He wasn't going to cry about of Blaine or his own miserable past. At least not here where he could run into one of the other popular kids. When things like that happened, he wished his former best friend was with him but he had pushed her away long ago.

He tried to blind out all of it but he simply couldn't hold the memories back any longer.

Before he became head of the cheerios, hell even before he became a part of the squad, he used to be bullied so hard that he'd tried to commit suicide.

It had been a Thursday. Kurt remembered it far too well. Karofsky had pushed him inside the boys locker room, kissed him and slushied him in the end. After that Karofsky had treated to kill him, if Kurt would say a word to anyone.

When Kurt had gotten inside the bathroom, trying to get the taste of that Neanderthal out of his mouth, he had found a metal staple on the floor. He had picked it up and began to cut himself with it. He'd cut until the blood was floating down his hand and dripping inside the sink. Just as he had been sure he was about to hit a vein, Mercedes Jones had stormed inside the bathroom and saved him.

Ever since that day they had been friends, even best friends, but when Kurt got into cheerleading, only to his own protection he started to push her away but when he became head he cut her off completely. He'd just walked away from her, never texted her back, he'd just totally ignored her presents. At first Mercedes had tried to win him back, she did everything, she even joined the cheerios for a short time but after time went on, she started to try less and in the end she too ignored him.

Mercedes had often asked him why. The answer was simple. He just didn't want to take a risk in losing his newly reputation just by talking to her or any of the unpopular kids.

Kurt knew that it was unfair and even cruel but he would never go back to being bullied again.

Never.

Kurt stopped where he was. He was just a few feet away from the dumpster when he had heard cheers of encouragement and laughing. Curious and glad that he could take his mind of the depressing thoughts he walked around the dumpsters and froze. A group of 10 cheerleaders and jocks was standing around two people on the floor. One, Kurt recognized the mohawk, Puckermann, was standing above a boy with a red bow tie and curly hair. Blaine and he looked absolutely terrified.

All the blood seemed to vanish out of Kurt's face. Oh god no.

'Please' whimpered Blaine and tried to get away but Puck pinned him hard down to dirty floor. 'What hobbit? I always thought you liked it inside the dumpster. It's the home of all losers.'

By now tears were streaming down Blaine's cheek.

'Azzimio! Karofsky! Get here' Puck called out and two of the biggest and meanest football players pushed their way through the crowd.

Puck got up quickly but giving Blaine no chance, he placed his heavy boot on his chest to keep him down.

'No please' Blaine begged with a voice heavy from tears. A cruel smile appeared on the jocks lips and Puck said: 'Get him boys!'

'No!'

Kurt stepped out behind his fellow cheerleaders and in front of Puck who still had his foot on Blaine's chest.

Kurt never had been there when the jocks had thrown Blaine, on his command, into the dumpsters but now that he saw Blaine lying on the ground, so helpless and vulnerable, he hated himself more than he ever had and just wanted to run.

But he couldn't. He had to try to at least turn something right for once in his life.

He somehow had to get Blaine out of there.

'Oh Hummel. I had hoped you would show up. Let's teach this nerd a lesson' Puck said with a smile which made Kurt sick to his stomach.

He looked down and caught Blaine's eyes. There was just defeat in them and they looked broken. The whole boy looked just broken and this tore Kurt's heard apart.

'No Puck' Kurt said, bringing his eyes back to jocks.

'What?' asked Karofsky sharply. 'Turned into a softy Hummel?' Puck teased him. 'Maybe you fall in love' somebody said behind Kurt but he didn't bother checking who it was. An idea had just come to Kurt and he managed to give them his best false smirk. 'Shut your mouth' he said. 'I do agree with you all that this…thing need to be taught a lesson' Kurt lied and avoided to look at Blaine. 'But I would prefer to do it alone.' Several gasped and Azzimio said 'Why's that? You always shared.' 'Well this time the nerd crossed the line and he needs to be remembered where his place is' Kurt answered with his bitch voice.

Puck rolled his eyes at him but released Blaine and pulled him to his feet. 'As you wish Hummel' he said. With great force he pushed Blaine against the dumpster. 'But we have one last present for the nerd and I really don't want it to go to waste.' And before Kurt could do anything Puck threw a blue slushie, which he sure had been hiding behind him, into Blaines face.

'Now you can have your fun with him Hummel' Puck laughed and gave everyone the sign to get out. 'Oh and by the way. Blue is a good color on you' Puck called out and everybody laughed.

Finally, as everybody was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine and saw the blue liquid dripping down his face.

'Blaine?' he asked. Golden tear-filled eyes looked at him but there was no light in them. There was only emptiness.

Kurt swallowed hard. He quickly walked to Blaine but slowed down when he saw Blaine jerk away. He was now inches away from the tiny boy.

Slowly, like not the scare Blaine any further, he reached for his hand, not the injured one, and carefully pulled Blaine after him.

'Come on' was all Kurt said as he made his way to his car, never letting go of Blaine's hand.

As soon as they reached his car, he told Blaine 'Stay' and opened the backdoor. He searched a little but when he found what he was looking for, he threw the towel to Blaine. 'Here you can clean yourself up with it' Kurt said, when he closed the door, he saw that Blaine was looking at him like he was from a different star. Maybe from mars but certainly not from earth.

'Listen Blaine' Kurt began 'I need to apologize for what I said earlier and the way I acted. I hurt you and I'm sorry.' Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt was sure he now really thought Kurt was from another planet.

'And if you still want we can set up a…meeting for the whole tutormaththing' Kurt continued.

'Why?' Blaine whispered while looking at the towel in his hands. 'Well I really need a good grade so-' 'No' Blaine interrupted Kurt. 'Why did you help me? And why do you apologize?' He shook his head. 'You always bully me. You push me into lockers and knock my books out of my hands and then suddenly you save me? Why?'

Kurt was too startled to say anything at first but then he brought out 'I...I mean...I' 'Or maybe' said Blaine, still with lifeless eyes 'you really are only nice to me because you want to pass the test. Make sense. I'm no good use to anything else.' 'Blaine that's not true!' Kurt called out but before he could say anything else a screamed echoed through the parking lot. 'BLAINE?'

Blaine whole expression changed. From broken to full of panic. He started to slightly shiver and Kurt was sure he heard a whimper. 'What is-?' but Kurt couldn't finish the question because a huge muscular man approached them. 'What are you doing here boy?' the man asked and stepped directly in front of Blaine. 'Why aren't you at home?'

The man looked down on Blaine with eyes which could have shoot fire. 'I'm sorry Sir' Blaine stammered.

The man was a few inches taller than Kurt and had a hard, cold expression. When Kurt looked closer this man and Blaine looked a lot alike.

'If that happens again you are grounded for a whole months' the man said and then he turned his attention to Kurt. 'And who are you?' he asked harshly. 'I'm Kurt Hummel Sir. I'm…a friend of Blaine's. You are his father right?' The men gave a quick nod and then packed his son by his wrist and dragged him after him. 'We have to go now.' Blaine winced in pain as his father hold his wrist.

The injured wrist.

The one with the huge bruise like somebody had held him too tight.

Then it hit Kurt. _I don't have a boyfriend._

It wasn't his boyfriend…his own father had hurt him.

Kurt wanted to vomit but he hurried after Blaine and his father. 'Wait Mr. Anderson!' he called out. Blaine's father stopped and turned to Kurt 'What do you want?' 'I..' Kurt said, making a quick decision, hoping that Blaine would play along 'I don't know if Blaine told you this but we have a really important paper on Monday and he and I are paired up together. So we really need to study for it and I was hoping Blaine could stay the weekend over at my place so we could study together.'

Kurt had his eyes fixed on Blaine and was trying to tell him silently to agree with him. 'Is that true boy?' Mr. Anderson asked. _'Please say yes. Please say yes'_ begged Kurt to himself and finally what seemed like an eternity Blaine slowly nodded.

'Well…after your mother and I are in New York this weekend' Mr. Anderson started. 'Fine but I want a straight A do you understand boy?' 'Yes Sir' said Blaine in a small voice. Mr. Anderson let go of Blaine's wrist and looked at his son one more time and then he walked away.

'Kurt I…' Blaine started as soon as his father was out of sight but Kurt cut him off. 'When will your parents be at the airport?' he asked making his way back to his car. Blaine followed after him. 'In an hour or two but Kurt…' 'Ok we get part of your stuff when they're gone.' He opened front door. 'Kurt really I 'Blaine started again but Kurt didn't let him finish. 'Forget it Blaine. I won't let you stay with them. Even if it's just for a few hours. Now get inside the car or I'll push you in' he said seriously.

Blaine hesitated for a few moments but then slowly climbed into the car. As Kurt was inside he told Blaine 'I know you don't trust me and probably hate me for all I did to you but please just let me help you.' Blaine opened his mouth a few times but decided to stay silent and let the tears fall.

Sighing, Kurt started the engine and drove slowly out of the schools parking lot.

As they were already driving he heard a quiet 'thank you' from Blaine.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile which wasn't returned and Kurt made up his mind.

He would set things right.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus but sometimes life's a bitch. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a bit dark.**

**In the next chapter we will learn more about Blaine's past and why he's the way he is.**

**Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think :)**


	4. 04 Behind the bow ties

**Warnings: Talk about child abuse**

* * *

04 Behind the bow ties

'Come on in Blaine' said Kurt while he was holding the door to his home open.

For Kurt it was the perfect house. It has been his save haven when the bullying got too much and the people inside were the ones he cared most about. But recently his save haven has turned too small.

After Kurt's Dad, Burt Hummel, had started dating Carol Hudson, a charming woman and mother of the quarterback Finn, she and her son had plans to move in with them and the house was only built for Kurt and his father. Not for two grown-ups and two teenagers.

At the moment Burt and his soon-to-be-wife were looking for a new home which had enough room for all of them and wasn't too far away from Burt's tire shop.

In the mean time they switched between the houses. Either Carol spent the weekend at the Hummel house or Burt at the Hudson's.

Kurt, for one, really liked Carol.

He had been 8 when his mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer and died a few months after.

Naturally Kurt was glad to have a mother again who took him out to shopping and with whom he could spend hours talking about the newest trends. Kurt just wished they could keep the house but you can't always get what you want.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked the boy who was still standing outside and didn't seem like he knew what he should do. 'I promise you, you are save here' Kurt said while gently taking Blaine's hand and slowly pulling him inside. 'I shouldn't….I really shouldn't…' mumbled Blaine hesitantly but Kurt kept pulling until Blaine was inside. He closed the door but never let go of Blaine's hand. 'Everything is fine Blaine' he assured him. He smiled softly at Blaine and said 'I'm gonna show you the bathroom ok? So you can clean yourself up and after that we could watch something or go over math if you want to and when we are sure your parents are gone we get your stuff.' Kurt was starting to lead Blaine down the hallway and upstairs. 'Is that ok?' Blaine hesitated again but then nodded and followed Kurt.

As they were half way upstairs, a voice called suddenly out 'Kurt? Is that you buddy?'

Blaine flinched and Kurt was sure the only thing which kept him from running away was Kurt hand locked with his.

'Blaine it's alright' said Kurt making eye contact with Blaine to calm him down again. 'It's just my dad. He's cool.' Still looking like he wanted to be somewhere else, Blaine nodded again. 'Ok.' Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently before he called back 'Yeah Dad it's me. I'll be with you in a second. I just have to take care of something first.' 'Alright. There are leftovers from dinner if you want some.' 'Thanks Dad!'

'Come' he told Blaine and led him to his room.

Kurt had thought that his Dad was already at Carols but now he was grateful to still find him here. He needed somebody to talk to and help him figuring out how to help Blaine best and the only person he trusted enough to do that was his dad.

When they entered Kurt's room, he guided Blaine directly into the bathroom which was attached to his room. 'You can take as much time as you want ok? You don't have to rush' Kurt told Blaine while showing him his bathroom. 'Those are shower gels and shampoos' he pointed at a collection of expensive looking bottles next to the shower. 'Choose whatever you want.' He smiled at the smaller boy but it faded away when he saw Blaine cloths. They had a stick blue shade on them.

Fuming, Kurt promised himself he would never let that happen to Blaine again.

'You know' said Kurt, swallowing his anger 'maybe we will be able to save your cloths. Over the years I've developed a technic and was able to get rid of nearly all the slushie left-overs. Just give me your cloths and in the mean time you can have some of mine.' He smiled again at Blaine. 'How does that sound?'

At first Blaine didn't say anything, he not even looked at Kurt but then he whispered 'You too?'

'What?' asked Kurt confused.

''You said you've developed a technic which means you must have been hit with a slushie before, haven't you?' Blaine asked quickly and when he looked up, there was something like hope in his eyes, the first real emotion, except fear, which Kurt had ever seen from him.

Kurt was taken back. He shouldn't have mentioned it. It wasn't the time to explain Blaine his past but if he pushed Blaine now away, he would never be able to gain his trust, so he simply said 'Yes I have. I'll get you fresh cloths. Just wait here.'

Not waiting for an answer, Kurt got out and walked to his huge wardrobe.

After a few minutes he had picked a simple black pullover which was a little too small for Kurt and red skinny jeans. Kurt tried hard not to imagine how Blaine's ass would look inside those jeans but he didn't quiet succeed.

Swallowing hard, he made his way back to the bathroom and as he opened the door, he found a smiling Blaine inside. It was a small smile, barley notable but it was there and the best part, his eyes didn't seem so lifeless anymore. A huge grin appeared on Kurt's lips as he said 'Here are the cloths. Hope they fit.' 'Thank you' said Blaine and took them from Kurt. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to win Blaine's trust.

Trying to make him smile a little bit more, he said 'I'm sorry that I don't own any bow ties but I'm pretty sure you can make the outfit work anyway.' But as soon as he said it, he knew he had pushed it too much because Blaine's smile faded into a hurt expression and his eyes returned to the empty lifeless dots of gold.

'Blaine I'm sorry' apologized Kurt quickly although he didn't know what he had done wrong. All he had wanted was to cheer Blaine up.

'I'm gonna shower now' whispered Blaine with a voice which sounded like he was fighting back the tears. He turned away from Kurt. 'What is wrong Blaine?' asked Kurt concerned. He knew he shouldn't push him any further but he needed to know what he'd done so he could make up for it.

'Just leave' Blaine said quietly. 'I'm sorry Blaine if I said something to upset you but just tell me.' 'Leave. Please' begged Blaine and this time Kurt was sure he was on the edge of tears.

Sighing he said 'Ok I'll tell my dad you are here and then I'll wait for you in my room. If you need anything just call me ok?' He didn't get a respond, so he simply got out and left the boy alone.

As he walked down the stairs, he tried to make sense out of Blaine's reaction. It must have been the bow tie comment because there was no other option but Kurt didn't really understand why. It was only meant as a joke. Yes sure Blaine had a lot to deal with, maybe even more than Kurt could imagine but all he had wanted was to bring the life back in those beautiful eyes.

It stung to know that he was part of the reason which had caused this lifelessness. He had been selfish and maybe Blaine would forgive him and be his friend.

He didn't dare to hope for more.

'Hey dad' said Kurt as he walked into the living room. Burt Hummel was sitting in a red flannel shirt on the couch while watching a football match. His Dad loved Football. It was like a religion to him.

A few years ago, when Kurt discovered...or admitted he was gay, he was beyond terrified that his Dad would kick him out when he'd find out. So Kurt joined the football team as kicker and even made out with a girl in his room. For the records the girl, Brittany, only made out with him because she needed him for her records and she's not exactly the smartest but Kurt had felt so wrong during all of this that he'd finally came out to his Dad.

As soon as he'd told Burt, his dad had started smiling and had said he had known since quite some time and he would always love Kurt, no matter what. Since that day, Kurt and his dad had developed a father-son-relationship, most people were jealous of.

'I thought you were at Carols?' Kurt said and he sat down next to his Dad. He figured for this talk, both of them needed to sit. Not talking his eyes off the television Burt explained 'Well there was an accident at the hospital an...Oh no! Not again! This team is one of the worst in history, yet they always win. I'm pretty sure the ref is bought.' Burt turned off the TV and faced his son. 'About Carol. She had to work longer but she should be finished by now.' He wanted to stand up but Kurt laid a hand on his arm and said 'No Dad. Wait please...I...I need to talk to you about something.' Burt looked at his son suspicious but it slowly faded into concern. 'It's not this Karofsky kid again, is it?' 'No. No' assured Kurt. 'It's not really about me. It's about somebody else. I just don't know what I should do.' 'Ok, spit it out. I read enough pamphlets.' 'Wait what?' asked Kurt confused before it hit him. 'Oh no it's not about a boy. Well yes it is but not like that dad.' A grin appeared on Burt's lips. 'Sure. So tell me.' Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. 'There's this boy in school, his name's Blaine and...and his father...he's hurting him' Kurt choked at the last words and a single tear found its way down his cheek. Burt frowned instantly and his eyes got a hard look. 'How do you know Kurt? Did he tell you something?' Kurt shook his head in respond. 'I...I saw it.' He took a deep breath before he continued. 'I needed...actually I still do, help with math and the school counselor suggested that Blaine should help me and when we met I saw a huge bruise covering Blaine's wrist like someone grabbed him there too tight. We…We had a fight and Blaine ran away. Later I talked to him by my car and his father had suddenly appeared and had screamed at Blaine why he wasn't at home already. Then he had grabbed him by his injured wrist and that so hard Dad. Blaine had looked so scared, I had to do something.' A small sob escaped his lips. All the emotions which had been building up inside of him, since he and Blaine had talked under the bleachers, finally bursted out and he couldn't stop the tears anymore. 'But the worst part is' sobbed Kurt 'I...I...' What Kurt?' asked his father softly, while rubbing his sons back. 'I…I think I like...him but...I'm not supposed to...I'm supposed to make the life of people like Blaine a living hell...and that's what I did to him.' The rubbing on his back stopped but his dad kept his hand there. 'You bullied him?' Kurt could hear the disbelief and disappointment. More tears were falling down. 'Yes and I hate myself so much for it' Kurt said, wiping away his tears.

After what seemed like forever Burt finally spoke. 'I can't say that I'm glad that you told me this because I wished there was no reason to but since you did and you regret it…this shows me that you still have a good heart.' Kurt looked up to his father who continued speaking 'If you really like this kid and want to make up for it, now is the time. Blaine will need somebody who'll help him carry the weight of what is about to come.'

Burt gave his son a stern look. 'You know we have to call the police.' Kurt nodded but said 'But could we wait till Sunday. His parents are in New York anyway and maybe you get Blaine to talk to you.' Burt thought for a moment and said 'Ok but I don't think I could get him to open up. You should talk to him.' 'Me?' asked Kurt surprised. 'Yes' said his dad and got up. 'Make him comfortable but give him time. He won't tell you his whole story right away. Just tell him you are going to be there for him and that you regret what you did. Be honest.' He walked over to the phone and dialed a number. 'I'm staying here over the weekend, just in case you need me.' Kurt nodded agreeing. 'Uhm...Dad? Is it ok if Blaine and I sleep in my room together? I mean Blaine in my bed and I on the couch?' 'Fine but no funny busi…Hi honey' said Burt as Carol finally answered the phone. Wiping the last remaining tears away, he thought about what Burt had said while he was talking with Carol. Make him comfortable. An idea came to Kurt. When he heard that Burt had ended the call he asked 'Dad? Do you have a bow tie?'

Kurt would have knocked but was incapable of doing so because he had too much things in his hands. Ointment and bandages for Blaine's wrist, 'The Little Mermaid' because Disney is always a cheer up and a simple black bow tie from his Dad. Maybe Blaine would relax more with it.

When he opened the door with his elbow, he saw Blaine sitting on his bed while looking out of the window. He was wearing the cloths Kurt had given him and he looked hot. Like really hot. His still wet messy curls looked perfectly and those lips...Kurt swallowed hard and louder than he thought because Blaine turned around and as he saw Kurt, he jumped up at once and pressed himself against the wall. Shocked by Blaine's reaction, Kurt dropped his things on the bed, but kept the bow tie. 'You could have remained seated. You don't need to stand' said Kurt calmly and softly. Blaine made no eye contact when he whispered 'But it's…you bed. I'm not supposed to...' 'Yes it's my bed' interrupted Kurt 'so I can choose who sits there and I want you to sit there, only if you want too of course.' Kurt tried to keep his voice soft and at the same time urging but Blaine stayed being pressed against the wall.

It was no use. Kurt had to try it another way.

He slowly held the bow tie up for Blaine and said 'Here it's for you. I figured you maybe feel a little bit better with one.' But as he said it, he could see Blaine's eyes widen in fear and panic and before Kurt could ask a thing, Blaine knocked the bow tie out of Kurt's hands and screamed 'Leave me alone!' Kurt was beyond puzzled but when he noticed that Blaine was shivering and tears were falling again, he pushed everything in his mind aside and pulled Blaine into his arms.

At first Kurt could feel a frown run through Blaine's body, then Blaine started fighting against him but Kurt just held him tight to him. Blaine even kicked against Kurt's legs but Kurt somehow managed to keep his hold and soon the fight left Blaine and he just cried onto Kurt's shoulder.

'Ssshh…it's ok Blaine' whispered Kurt softly into Blaine's ears and dragged him to the bed and seated them down.

After Blaine had gathered himself again, Kurt said 'I know you hate me. I hurt you in so many ways and I'm not sure if I ever can make up for it but I'm gonna try. I won't leave you. I will help you and I'm gonna be there for you. So please. What did your father do to you?'

Blaine was quiet for a long time before he whispered 'My Dad…he makes me wear bow ties. If I don't…he…he…'

'He hits you?' Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's collar.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine.' Kurt pulled the curly head boy closer to him. 'I'm so sorry.' 'Why?' asked Blaine a little breathless. 'Nobody deserves a father like that. Nobody.'

'Why do you even care about me? You hate me' mumbled Blaine. 'I don't hate you Blaine. I...I know gonna be hard but I wanna be your friend. I wanna make up for all the things I did to you.'

'Is this just some new kind of bullying?' 'No!' Kurt pulled at Blaine's cheek so he was looking him in the eyes. 'I just wanna be your friend. Please let me try' begged Kurt.

'I never had friends' said Blaine and there it was. Light in his eyes and Kurt promised himself he would do everything to keep the light in those beautiful hazel eyes.

'Now you have one. I'm gonna do my best.' Kurt smiled at the boy. Their lips were only a few inches away and oh god they looked so soft and like only meant to be for Kurt to kiss them senseless.

Closing his eyes and trying not to think of the lips in front of him, he asked 'So…you wanna watch Little Mermaid? It's one of my favorite Disney movies.' For a second Kurt thought that Blaine was looking at Kurt's lips with the same expression Kurt must have had before, then a smile appeared on them and it was like his whole face lightened up.

'Yeah sure' said Blaine and just then, Kurt noticed he still had his arms around Blaine.

Maybe…just maybe one day there could be more but for now, Kurt was fine with being friends.

'And just so you know' said Blaine while pressing his forehead against Kurt's neck. 'I don't hate you.'

* * *

**And again I'm sorry for the long hiatus. **

**I have re-written this chapter like 10 times because I was never satisfied but now it's finally finished. **

**I hope you all like it and please tell me what you think :)**


	5. 05 Like a mine field

_**For Amelia**_

* * *

Like a mine field

'Kurt? Can I ask you something?' Blaine asked when Ariel was about to trade her voice for legs, so she could be with the love of her life. 'Uhm. Yeah, sure' answered Kurt, turning his attention from the now human Ariel to the curly headed boy next to him on the bed. He sat there with his legs crossed, fiddling with the shirt Kurt had given him and in which he looked so sexy that it should have been forbidden. Glasses and all.

Kurt quickly shook his head and said 'Spill it out Blaine.' Blaine looked uncertain at Kurt and it seemed like he was gathering every bit of courage which he had for his question. Finally he asked 'Why did you bully me?'

Shit. Kurt had known that at some point Blaine would have asked this question but he had hoped it wouldn't be this early. He knew he owned Blaine an explanation but if he now told him the truth, he would destroy everything and he had no interest in doing so.

'I know that maybe you don't want to talk about it… but I think you sort of owe me the truth…you said you…you wanted to be my friend…and…which I still can't believe…and friends tell each other everything…and…and trust each other…but you know…I don't know if I can trust you I mean…don't get me wrong…you…you seem like a nice guy apart from the fact that…you spent every day making my life a living hell…and I'm talking too much again…sorry.' Blaine somehow managed to mumble all that, despite his nervousness. He kept his eyes on his hands which were still playing with the fabric of his shirt, not even glancing at Kurt.

Inside of Kurt was a mix of emotions. On one hand he found all of Blaine's mumbling totally adorable and gosh this boy was all in all the meaning of adorable but it hurt that Blaine felt this way. Sure it was foolish to believe that Blaine would welcome him with open arms, it took time but Kurt never was a patient guy. Kurt sighed and stopped Blaine's monologue by saying 'I was jealous of you.'

'What?' asked Blaine puzzled. 'Why would someone like YOU be jealous of someone like ME? You are the head cheerio. Popular. Everybody likes you and most people are happy when you just look at them, notice them and I…I'm just the school hobbit who has no friends at the school and who everybody seems to hate.'

'Don't Blaine' Kurt whispered feeling despicable. 'Don't say that about yourself.'

'Why not?' asked Blaine with a hard look. 'Everybody else does and if I'm not mistaken you started the name 'school hobbit', didn't you?' Looking down, Kurt nodded slowly.

'I'm so sorry Blaine.'

'Don't be sorry. It's done now. I don't think just because you are sorry, the whole school will stop calling me hobbit. Just tell me why on earth you would be jealous of me.' His voice, still nothing more than a soft whisper, Kurt said 'You have better grades then me.'

'Sorry?' Blaine's eyes widened and slowly morphed into an angry expression. 'You are kidding right?' he asked and Kurt could hear he was trying to keep his voice calm but was falling miserably.

'Blaine…'

'You want to know why I get such good grades and why I apparently have no trouble in class? Do you have any idea? No of course not!'

'I'm sorry…'

'Oh just cut that Hummel' hissed Blaine. Kurt inhaled sharply. He'd never seen Blaine this angry. Hell he'd never seen Blaine angry. Only this mute boy who swallowed everything people had thrown at him but everybody has a point where everything becomes too much and then people explode. And Blaine was ready to explode.

Like a mine field.

'You know when I told my parents that I was gay, they, especially my dad, were ready to kick me out and disown me. That was when I was 13! 13!' Angry tears were floating down his cheeks. Oh gods, why was it always that Blaine cried when he was around?

'My parents just had thrown a trunk at me when my brother Cooper had stepped in and had saved me. They were fighting for a long time and in the end, they had let me stay but not without a price. I'm only allowed to get A's and since I don't have any friends I have enough time to study because I don't have anybody to talk to.'

'You have me now!'

'Yeah right' Blaine sounded so scornful that Kurt now felt his eyes going wet.

'I promised you!'

'Yeah but only because you don't want to fail your math test. As soon as you've passed you're gonna go back to bullying me!'

'That's not true I…'

'You know what?' asked Blaine with a cold voice. He stood up and grabbed his back bag. 'I thought you were different. For one second I actually thought I could believe you. You are just like the others.' He made his way to the door but Kurt was faster. He grabbed hold of Blaine's wrist.

'Please! Stay!'

'Don't touch me!' He tried to tear his arm away but Kurt kept his hold.

'You need to stay here!'

'No I don't' Blaine pushed him away. Surprised by Blaine's strength Kurt tripped backwards. As he did, he lost his hold of Blaine's hand and the teen used his opportunity and ran out of the room. As soon as Kurt got his feet he ran after him.

'Blaine! Stop!' he screamed as he made his way done the stairs.

'Kurt? What's going on?' shouted Burt from the kitchen but Kurt couldn't answer because when he came into the hallway he saw the door wide open and no Blaine.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

It was now 11 pm, it was raining and they hadn't found Blaine yet. Kurt and his dad had spent the last three hours searching for the teen. The problem was he could be anywhere and they had no idea where to begin.

So they had split up. Kurt searched one half of the town and his dad the other.

At the moment Kurt drove his car to the only place he yet had to search. The City Park.

He parked the car and got out. It didn't matter to him if he got wet or cold. The only thing that mattered was that if Blaine got hurt because of him and stupidity…he would kill himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. And this time there would be no Mercedes to stop him.

With these dark thoughts ricocheting around his head he walked through the park screaming for Blaine.

After 20 minutes of nothing, his last bit of hope vanished. Not being able to keep his emotions under control any longer, he dropped to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs.

He screamed till he had no air left in him and started to sob soon after.

What had he done?

He continued sobbing until he couldn't feel the rain anymore and strangely it wasn't cold.

Serves him right. If Blaine died tonight, he would too. He had been the one who...wait…no this could not be. When Kurt had looked up he saw a red back bag by a bush in front of him. A back bag just like Blaine's.

Hastily he crawled forward. He didn't have the strength to walk anymore.

He pushed branches aside and when he reached the middle he could have screamed again. But this time out of joy because in the middle of the bush sat no other than Blaine.

He was soaking wet and he had leaves and other pieces of the bush in his hair but apart from that he looked fine.

'Blaine?' Kurt whispered not wanting to startle the smaller boy.

The addressed boy looked up and when his eyes found Kurt's, they widened. 'Kurt? What are you doing here?' he asked like it was totally normal for two people to meet under a bush in the middle of a rainstorm.

'Blaine you ran away. My dad and I were worried sick. We spent three hours looking for you. Are you ok?' Kurt asked slowly coming closer.

'I…I…You didn't have to.'

'I told you I want to be your friend and friends care and worry for each other. And if this means hiding in a bush with you then so be it' said Kurt directly looking at Blaine, seeing his wet golden eyes. 'And by the way I'm not leaving without you. We still have to finish Ariel and I for one want to know if she and Eric get together in the end' joked Kurt but the result was enormous. Blaine's whole face lit up and before he knew it, Blaine was pressed against him, gripping his jacket.

'I'm so sorry…' cried Blaine. Kurt shushed him and said

'It's okay. I've got you. Let's go home.' Blaine nodded into Kurt's collar but instead of breaking away he said

'I lied to you' Startled Kurt asked

'What?'

'I lied to you' Blaine repeated. 'I said I had no friends. It was only a lie to make you feel guilty. I have a friend…actually a best friend but she lives in New York and I haven't seen her in like 4 years.'

'What's her name?' asked Kurt gently stroking Blaine's back.

'Amelia…Amelia Criss. We met in kindergarten and we quickly became friends but 4 years ago she and her family had to move away' said Blaine, his face still pressed in Kurt's neck.

'She sounds like a sweetie but why don't you tell me more about her tomorrow ok?' Blaine nodded again and this time moved away.

'Yeah let's go home. It's getting kind of cold.'

'Captain obvious.'

Once home, Kurt's dad had the two boys went to bed. Kurt slept on the couch and Blaine in the bed.

But Kurt couldn't sleep, an idea kept bugging him. After some thinking, he stood up and made his way to Blaine's cell in the kitchen.

Once unlocked, he searched for a contact and soon found it. The girl in the picture had long brown hair, a smile on her face and Blaine in her arms who was also smiling.

He quickly copied the number to his own phone and dialed, hoping she would answer.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four rings…

Five rings…

'This is Amelia Criss and whoever you are hope you have a real good reason for calling in the middle of the night!' answered a sleepy yet angry voice.

'Hey. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm calling about friend of both of ours. Blaine Anderson. I need your help!'

* * *

_**This chapter or better the whole story is dedicated to the amazing Amelia Criss. **_

_**She's simply brilliant and amazing and she's also the reason why this story will be continued till the end. **_

_**She's also in this chapter and in the following ones as a gift for being this amazing support and being an amazing editor ;)**_

_**Last but not least:**_

_**I'm back B!*#§ and so is this story :)**_


	6. 06 I'll sing if you sing

_**Happy apocalypse and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

* * *

I'll sing if you sing

_**Find the area between two concentric circles defined by**_

_**x² + y² -2x + 4y + 1 = 0**_

_**x² + y² -2x + 4y – 11 =0**_

What did Blaine say? Bring the x and the y together first of all then continue. Hey, that's not this hard.

_**Write equation in N as follows**_

_**N +1/N = 78/15**_

_**Multiply all terms by N, obtain a quadratic equation and solve to obtain N = 5**_

Shit. Did they discuss this? Oh yeah that was when Blaine promised chocolate. Think Kurt. Think. You can do this.

Ok. Last question…Finally!

_**P(x² + 1) = 2x⁴ + 5x² + 6**_

_**Let t = x² +1 which also gives x² = t – 1**_

_**Substitute x² by t – 1 in P to obtain: P(t) = -2 (t – 1)² + 5 (t – 1) + 6 = -2t² + 9t – 1**_

_**Now let t = -x² + 3 and substitute in P(t) above to obtain**_

_**P(-x² + 3) = -2 (-x² + 3)² + 9(-x² + 3) – 1 = -2x⁴ + 3x² + 8**_

Mister Smarty pants said that this looks worse than it actually is. So here we go.

Kurt was currently sitting in his math test and up till now he was doing a rather good job. He was pretty sure he had everything correct.

Thanks to Blaine and his math marathon.

When they had woken up on Saturday morning Kurt had insisted on staying in bed as long as humanely possible and start watching his famous musical and Disney collection but Blaine had forced Kurt into studying.

'Just imagine if you fail… that you can walk the halls in that red and white jumpsuit no longer' was one of Blaine's arguments which worked wonders on Kurt. First of all he had spent an hour explaining to Blaine that it was **NO **Jumpsuit but a well-earned cheerio uniform which some would actual kill for and after he was sure that Blaine no longer compared his uniform to a jumpsuit they had started studying like maniacs together. Just the mere thought of handing over his uniform to an angry Sue and a triumphant Quinn make him study with only little breaks and it now paid off.

Finishing with the last question he sighed deeply. He did it and he was sure that with this filled out paper he was still the Head Cheerio in McKinley. However his legs felt a bit weak as he made his way to desk of Mrs. Adler.

'You're done?' asked the math teacher once he gave her the paper.

'Yes' answered Kurt 'thanks to Blaine.' At first Mrs. Adler gave him a sharp glance but then she gave him a small smile. 'He's a good kid. He just needs friends' she said to Kurt's astonishment.

'Yes he is' he agreed puzzled 'and no worries Mrs. Adler. I have his back from now on.' She nodded and then said 'I'm going to mark your test now Kurt, so you are dismissed. Your coach will tell you later if you passed it or not.'

'Ok' Kurt turned around and left, so he didn't see Mrs. Adler give him a knowing smile.

Kurt ambled down the halls of the High school, looking for his 'savior'. Soon he found him by his locker. Blaine didn't wear a bow tie today. Instead he wore a simple shirt with jeans. He looked really hot but made Kurt confused. Mr. Anderson would never allow such clothing. Not after what Blaine had told him.

The first thing Kurt's dad had wanted to do was get Blaine to go to the police but he refused. He even screamed at Burt. In the end they had agreed that if Mr. Anderson laid a finger on his son again, Blaine had to call Burt and they would come and save him and inform the police.

Shaking his head Kurt didn't want to think about Blaine's dad but about the surprise he had planned for him. Looking on his watch he saw that it was almost time, so he approached Blaine.

'Guess what?' Kurt asked Blaine as a greeting as he leant against the lockers next to the boy. Blaine, who didn't see him, winced in alarm before he saw that it was Kurt and broke in a big smile. 'You are still alive' he stated, still smiling. 'Yes I am but guess what?'

'I have no clue. Tell me.'

'I think I just passed my test' said Kurt and he could have hugged Blaine but he chose not to. He didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with the fact that his hand may slip a little further down than just the hips. No. Not at all.

'Really? That's amazing!' said Blaine, clearly excited. 'You get to stay Head Cheerio!'

'Well it's nothing official at the moment. I have to wait until practice later but I have a really good feeling and it's all thanks to you.' He smiled at the deeply blushing boy.

'No. Don't say that. You could have done it by yourself too' mumbled Blaine embarrassed.

'No Blaine I wouldn't. I owe you a lot. This is why I have a surprise for you' Kurt said smirking. 'You…what?' Blaine's eyes grew huge and his mouth formed a perfect O.

'It's sort of a thank you present' explained Kurt and held his hand out for Blaine. 'May I?'

'I guess' said Blaine shyly and took Kurt's hand. They started walking to the exit. 'You didn't have to you know.'

'Yes I had to. You saved my ass here.' Blaine's face grew even redder and he mumbled something to his feet that Kurt couldn't quite catch. Under normal circumstances Kurt would have asked what he had mumbled but they had reached the exit and Kurt pushed the door open.

Before Kurt even had time to look for Blaine's 'surprise', the boy next to him let go of his hand and screamed 'Amelia?'

Indeed that's who stood there by a blue Chevrolet.

In the night Kurt had called Amelia Criss, he had talked with her for over 3 hours. He had explained everything to her. From the abuse till the events of the night. Some she had already known or guessed but they agreed that something needed to be done. In the end they had come up with a plan. Amelia was on college break, since she was a year older than Blaine, and she would spend 4 weeks with Blaine here in Lima.

'Hey there little dwarf. Missed me?' Amelia asked smirking and opening her arms to Blaine who had run up to her and almost crashed into her. 'I'll take that as a yes' she said while hugging Blaine tight.

Kurt slowly followed Blaine and could not keep the smile off his face. Taking her eyes of Blaine, Amelia looked to Kurt. 'Hello Kurt. Nice to finally meet you in person.' She winked.

'Hello Amelia.'

'Please don't call me that! It's Am or Lea but I prefer Am.'

'My apologies. Hello Am' said Kurt mockingly. Before Amelia got the chance to answer Blaine asked 'Wait…how do you know each other?' He had pulled away from Amelia but still half hugged her. 'Oh Kurt and I had a rather enjoyable conversation at 3 o'clock in the morning, didn't we?'

'Yes it was lovely. You sounded so charming when I woke you up' said Kurt and when they looked at each other they couldn't help but burst into laughter.

'What?' asked an extremely lost Blaine.

'I'll explain over lunch. Does Breadstix still exist?' asked Amelia.

'You want to go and have lunch with us?' asked Blaine stupidly. 'No dwarf, you just sit there and watch me eat. Of course I want to have lunch with you. Both of you. We have lots to catch up on.' Blaine smiled excitedly. 'That's amazing!'

'You're in Kurt?'

'No sadly I can't. I have Cheerio practice but I could join you later' added Kurt when he saw the look on Blaine's face. Screw his puppiness. Well yes he knew that wasn't really a word but there wasn't another word to describe Blaine.

'You are a cheerio?' asked Amelia suddenly turning serious.

'Well yes I am. Why do you ask?'

'Do you know the guy who bullies Blaine?' asked Amelia looking to Kurt with a hard and protective look.

Kurt froze. What should he say? Yes I know him because it's me?

To his relief Blaine came to his rescue. 'Didn't I tell you? The guy switched schools. He left last Friday.' Kurt looked like this was no news to him. He had to thank Blaine later for that lie.

'Good. If I ever meet this guy I'm gonna break his bones.' growled Amelia.

'He probably deserves it' said Kurt with half a smile.

'Not just probably. Anyway what about lunch? I'm starving.' Her expression suddenly changed back to her bubbly self.

'Kurt?' asked Blaine with a small voice.

'I'm fine' answered Kurt and gave Blaine a smile. 'I'll see you guys later.'

He waved them good bye and made his way to cheerio practice with the knowledge that one day he would have a broken arm…or worse.

'Lady Lips. I must say I'm proud at you. You scored a straight A in your math test which means you get to stay as Head Cheerio' Coach Sylvester said to Kurt after she had called Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in her office after practice. Kurt smirked when he saw Quinn's face fall. 'Thank you, coach. It won't happen again.'

'I sure hope so. Now Tickle-Me-Dough-Face, Tweedle-Dumb, Tweedle-Fake Boobs The Younger Me. I have an important task for you all. I need you to spy on this…Glee Club. Figgins keeps giving my money to this buttchin Schuester. I need this money.' If she could she would have spit fire. 'You are gonna join Glee Club and bring it down and yes you too Lady Pants.' She snapped at Kurt who wanted to protest. He didn't want to join Glee Club. Mercedes was one of the lead singers and he didn't want to face her. 'Why me?' I can't sing at all and I hate it.' That was a complete lie. Apart from cheering, singing was his passion and he was pretty good.

'Listen Hummel. I don't care how you do it, you will join this club if you want to stay head cheerio. That's my last word and now out of my office!'

Still trying to figure out a way to not join Glee Club, Kurt walked into breadstix. He easily spotted Blaine and Amelia. 'Hey Kurt! We were beginning to think you'd stood us up!' Amelia greeted him when he slid into their booth. 'No. Sue kept me behind. Sorry' he said gloomily.

'You didn't pass your test?' Blaine wanted to know and Kurt could have sworn he saw concern in his eyes. 'No. No. I did pass. It's just the coach wants me to join Glee Club so I can spy on them.'

'She what?' asked Blaine and Amelia said 'Awful woman.'

'Yes she is' agreed Kurt. 'I mean I enjoy singing but in this Club is something I would rather ignore.'

'I could join with you' whispered Blaine barley hearable but Kurt had him heard clearly. 'You would?' Blaine bushed again. 'I…I mean…if you want me too I would but if you don't I understand.'

'I'll sing if you sing' said Kurt with a grin. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad idea.

'Aww you two are cute' stated Amelia and Blaine nearly choked on his coke.

'Keep breathing dwarf!'

'So when are we going to audition?' asked Blaine, ignoring Amelia.

'Thursday I would say. That's when they meet' Kurt also was ignoring Blaine's best friend.

'Ok…would you like to come over tomorrow to choose a song? My dad is gone for a whole month due to a business trip and my mother is on vacation' mumbled Blaine.

That would explain his clothing.

'Yes sure. I would love to' answered Kurt and he and Blaine smiled at each other.

'Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree…k-i-s-' started Amelia to sing.

'Am! Shut up!' snarled Kurt but he couldn't keep the smile of his face.

Mercedes was in the back of his mind again.

* * *

**For christmas I give you all fluff!**

**Happy holidays and see you next year...or in hell ;)**

**P.S.: For the next chapter I need your guys help. I'm looking for a song which is like 'I love you but I can't tell you because I'm afraid that you would turn me down'  
**

**I already have a few songs but I'm looking for more.  
**

**So if you know one please let me know via PM or review.  
**

**Thanks x  
**


	7. 07 Three attempts but one success

First of all thank you to all those who have sent me song suggestions.

Especially I wanna thank **ChrisColfersKingdom** for giving me a song which I needed for a later chapter.

I don't own anything (not even Amelia)

**_All rights go to: Glee, Avril Lavigne and Katy Perry_**

* * *

Three attempts but one success

'How about this?'

'No. It's too mainstream.'

'Alright. This one?'

'No Blaine. We are not going to do Katy Perry.'

Kurt sighed. Amelia, Blaine and he had spent the better part of the evening arguing about Blaine and his audition song. Each of them had their own ideas what their ideal song was like.

Amelia wanted something which rocked and was edgy. Blaine on the other hand wanted a Top 40 Popsong with meaning and the only solution for him was Katy Perry. And then there was Kurt. For him it did not matter if the song was from a musical or from a gangster rapper with criminal background. For him the lyrics were essential because he saw in this song his chance to tell Blaine how he felt about him.

With his father gone and having Amelia around the house 24/7, Blaine changed. He no longer wore bow ties or the other things his father forced him to wear. Instead he wore skin tight jeans and casual shirts but his curly hair stayed the same. Kurt had to muster all his willpower to not jump on him and kiss him senseless.

Kurt had spent today's school day fantasizing about how Blaine would taste against his lips, if Blaine was skilled with his tongue and he had imagined the moans Blaine would make when Kurt would press against him.

Halfway through his Geography class, Kurt had to excuse himself to take care of a little problem inside his trousers.

It was easy to say now that Kurt had completely fallen for Blaine and he had to tell him.

He no longer wanted to imagine.

He wanted to live it.

'Why not? Katy Perry has great songs' stated Blaine sulking, while he browsed his music collection.

'For the last time Blaine. I'm no alien, neither am I from California, nor am I a gambling addict' answered Kurt trying to stay patient. It was a little over 11 pm and he just wanted to find the damn song or stare at Blaine's ass a while longer.

_'I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight'_ Amelia started, half singing half laughing, which earned her a pillow smack from Kurt.

'Stop singing' threatened Kurt her but she ignored him and kept singing.

_'Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight._'

'Yes! Let's do Teenage Dream' exclaimed Blaine happily.

'No. I won't sing Teenage Dream' said Kurt and shot a cold glare in Amelia's direction but she only laughed.

'You two would be so cute together' she said and Kurt could see how Blaine's cheeks turned pink.

In that moment the doorbell rang and saved both boys from answering Amelia.

'That would be the door' said Kurt in his best bitch voice to Amelia.

'I know' she said cheerfully.

'Are you not gonna open that?'

'Actually, no. I'm having way too much fun here.'

'Am, please' begged Blaine with a small and embarrassed voice.

'Alright I'm going Dwarf' sighed Amelia but before she walked out, she leant close to Kurt and whispered in his ear 'Would you like me to find you a bowl, so you can drool while looking at Blaine's butt without wetting yourself.'

She was out of the room before Kurt could even grab the pillow and throw it at her.

'One day I'm going to kill her' he growled.

'I'm sorry' he heard Blaine's muffed voice and he looked up. Blaine had his face in his hands and tried to make himself as small as possible.

'It's not your fault, Blaine' said Kurt softly, forgetting his anger.

'Now scoot over and let us find this song.'

Kurt got up and sat down next to Blaine and grabbed the Laptop.

'Let's see what we have here.'

'Oh you won't find anything in there. That's Amelia's music and she mostly listens to Green Day and other Punk bands' said Blaine and Kurt could feel him leaning against his shoulder to have a look at the screen. He tried to ignore Blaine's cheek on his shoulder and clicked on a song by Avril Lavigne to start it.

Within the first few seconds into the song Kurt knew that this was the song he wanted to sing. It described his feelings towards Blaine perfectly.

'This is our song' whispered Kurt to himself but Blaine answered 'Yes it is perfect.'

Kurt turned around and found Blaine's face mere inches from his. He could see the sparkle in Blaine's beautiful eyes and loved how a single lock was hanging in his face.

'Perfect' repeated Kurt softly and leant slowly closer to Blaine. Soon he could feel the warm faster breath from Blaine's slightly parted lips on his own.

'Pizza is here!' Amelia shouted from behind them and Kurt and Blaine jumped away from each other, blushing furiously.

'What were you guys doing?' she asked innocently but her voice left no room for them to doubt that she knew what they had been about to do.

Once Kurt had fought his urge to strangle Amelia, he simply said 'We found our song.'

* * *

Kurt was pacing the corridor in front of the choir room.

'It's gonna be fine, Kurt' said Blaine, trying to get Kurt to calm down but it wasn't working.

Kurt only growled in answer to Blaine. He really did not want to face Mercedes. Pretending like she did not exist was way easier than excepting the fact that she wanted to see him rot in one of the school dumpsters.

'If you are worrying about the song you really should not. You sound amazing' tried Blaine again. This time Kurt stopped pacing like a tiger in the zoo and walked over to Blaine.

'Thank you but it's not the song.' He sighed and laid his head against the locker.

'I know one of the lead singers. Mercedes Jones. I'm pretty sure you have seen her. She's black and has a bit of a Diva attitude.'

Blaine nodded so Kurt continued 'She was my best friend once but after I joined the cheerios I started ignoring her and I was mean to her.'

Kurt kept his eyes on the opposite locker wall, not daring to look at Blaine.

'I'm not proud of what I've done and I regret it. Deeply but I've never had the courage to tell her.'

'You miss her?' asked Blaine.

Kurt simply nodded as answer.

'Then you should tell her. You have changed Kurt. You are a good guy' said Blaine sincerely.

'Thank you Blaine. That means a lot coming from you. To you I was the worst. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you.'

'Hey' said Blaine and waved a hand in front of Kurt's face to get his attention. Puzzled Kurt looked into his golden defiant eyes.

'Could we make a deal? First we sing the song and after that you can get depressed?'

Blaine's comment actually brought a smile to Kurt's lips.

'Deal.'

Exactly in this moment the door to the choir room opened and Santana walked out.

'Lady Lips, Hobbit it's your turn.'

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself but Santana wasn't finished.

'By the way who was the hottie the other day? The one hobbit here nearly knocked over?'

'Amelia?' asked Blaine, slightly freaked out by the Latina girl. Kurt seeing it, moved so that he was between the smaller boy and the cheerleader.

'Her name is Amelia? Sounds hot' said Santana with a smirk.

'You stay away from her Satan! Why don't you just continue snogging Brittany?' said Kurt getting into Head Cheerio mode, but Santana simply smiled slyly.

'We will see Hummel.'

She walked back into the room with Kurt and Blaine behind her.

Apart from Mercedes and the other cheerios, Kurt knew nobody in Glee Club. There was a little brown haired girl who looked like she owned the whole room and several others who seemed to have the word 'Nerd' floating over their heads.

Kurt was looking at the teacher, Will Schuester and was ignoring the black girl in the first row.

'Everybody these are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They asked to join us.' When nobody said anything against it Mr. Schuester said 'Let's see what you got.'

He then walked over to sit next to the bossy brown haired girl and left the floor to Kurt and Blaine.

The music started and Kurt gave Blaine an encouraging smile who nodded and started to sing.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm starin' at my feet_

_My cheeks are turnin' red_

_I'm searchin' for the words inside my head_

Kurt tried to block out everybody and concentrate only on Blaine and that this song was for him and for him only before he started to sing.

_I'm feelin' nervous _

_Tryin' to be so perfect _

_'Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

Now they were singing together and only looked at each other.

_If I could say what I want to say I say_

_I wanna blow you…away _

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could say what I want to see _

_I want to see you go down _

_on one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away _

_With these things I'll never say _

Now it was Kurt's turn again.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time _

_What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind? _

_If it ain't comin' out, _

_We're not goin' anywhere _

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Blaine took over again and walked over to Kurt to stand right in front of him with little space between them.

_'Cause I'm feelin' nervous _

_Tryin' to be so perfect _

_'Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

They continued the song together, losing themselves in the eyes of the other.

_If I could say what I want to say I say _

_I wanna blow you…away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could say what I want to see _

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_And these things I'll never say_

_What is wrong with my tongue? _

_These words keep slippin' away _

_I stutter, I stumble _

_Like I've got nothin' to say_

_'Cause I'm feelin' nervous _

_Tryin' to be so perfect '_

_Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_But these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say I say _

_I wanna blow you away _

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see _

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_But these things I'll never say _

_These things I'll never say_

With this last line Kurt leant down to Blaine to press his lips to the smaller boy but the room exploded into cheering so once again he had to back away. He could see Blaine's flushed cheeks and knew they resembled his.

The Glee Club teacher stood up and declared with a broad smile 'Welcome to the New Directions!'

Right after that the bell went off and the students were rushing out but not without personally welcoming Blaine and Kurt.

Soon only Mercedes was left.

She walked up to Kurt and said coldly 'I don't know what you are playing but I'm going to find out.'

'Mercedes' said Kurt with pain visible in his voice.

'If Sue Sylvester sent you to destroy Glee Club, I'm going to destroy you Hummel.' With that the diva left Kurt standing.

'I guess I deserved that' said Kurt and turned to Blaine, wanting to congratulate him but stopped in his tracks when he looked into teary painted golden orbs.

'Blaine? What's wrong?'

The curly haired boy simply shook his head and looked to the floor.

'Please' begged Kurt and laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

'Tell me what's wrong, please?'

But instead of answering, Blaine did something which Kurt wasn't prepared for.

He threw himself at Kurt and kissed him desperately.

* * *

**Nice cliffhanger isn't it? :)**

**See you with the next chapter ;)**


	8. 08 Like a circus

_**I want to apologize for the slight Brittany bashing in this chapter**  
_

_**Special thanks goes to: Amelia Criss (my editor) and FanofChrisCMaxA1 (for reasons which will be revealed by the end of this story)  
**_

_**All rights go to: Glee, Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne  
**_

* * *

_*previously on Slushies, Dumpsters & True Love*_

_'Tell me what's wrong, please?'_

_But instead of answering, Blaine did something which Kurt was not prepared for._

_He threw himself at Kurt and kissed him desperately._

* * *

Like a circus

It was not how Kurt had expected their first kiss to be.

He had always imagined it would be either extremely hot like them alone after gym with nothing but a towel around their waits or extremely romantic like running towards each other in the rain after finally admitting their undying love to each other.

Yes, both his fantasies involved dampness but not from Blaine's tears which he could feel running down his cheeks.

After the initial shock had worn off and Kurt had got his brain to shut up he kissed Blaine back.

He kissed him like it wasn't their first kiss. He kissed him like it was their last. He put everything he had always wanted to tell Blaine into it and tried to make those damn tears disappear but as soon as Kurt tried to loop and arm around the smaller boy's waist, Blaine suddenly broke the kiss and backed away.

He hid his mouth behind his hand and stared shocked at Kurt like he could not believe what had just happened. More tears found their way done his cheek.

'Oh god no' he mumbled. 'Oh please no.'

'Blaine?' asked Kurt with an uncertain voice after getting over the second shock within 5 minutes. This one was not as pleasing as the last.

'I'm sorry Kurt. Gosh I'm so sorry' Blaine said voice quivering, ready to bolt out of the room but Kurt caught him by his arm.

'Blaine please' begged Kurt failing in covering up the hurt and pain in his voice. 'Stay, please. What…I… Have I done anything? Did I hurt you somehow? If so please tell me. I cannot make it up to you when I don't know what I did.'

He let go his grip on Blaine and let his arms fall to his sides.

'Just tell me' Kurt whispered not even caring about his own tears which were ready to fall.

Blaine looked at the door again but this time he stayed. Not looking back at Kurt, Blaine choked out 'You didn't do anything Kurt. It's not your fault, it's mine.'

'Really Blaine?' laughed Kurt desperately and he sounded quite hysterical. 'Do you regret kissing me? Because if you do I don't mind one bit. Or am I that horrible at kissing? All I want is an answer.' He did not care if he sounded like a frantic wife because that's how he felt. Well without the wife's part.

'No, it's none of those things.' Blaine took off his glasses, wiping away his tears but more followed.

Kurt let the hysterical part take over him and finally screamed out 'Then what is it?!'

'I don't deserve you!' Blaine finally screamed back. 'You are the most popular kid in the either school and what am I? The dwarf who gets beat up by his own father and the biggest nerd who everybody thinks is a joke. Even by being only friends with me, I'm ruining you because I'm a nobody. Not worth anything.'

Kurt could barely understand the last part because hard sobs rocked through Blaine's body. It seemed Blaine had no more energy in his body and crumbled down on the piano bench, crying mercilessly.

First Kurt could only stare at the broken boy but soon hurried to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy's shoulders, he pulled Blaine to his chest, letting him cry into his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's hair.

'Now you listen to me you idiot' he said softly, stroking Blaine's back softly. 'I am in love with someone. He is the most astonishing and loveable person I have ever met. He had to deal with a lot of crap in his life but I am here now to protect him from everything and everyone who tries to hurt him. You know why? Because I think he and I belong together. I will be his shoulder to cry on when he breaks down. I will be there for him when he can't take it any longer. I will be whatever he needs me to be but only if he lets me.'

Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's hair, nuzzling a little into it.

'But what about others?' he could hear Blaine's voice from his shoulders and was glad to notice that it sounded like he had stopped crying.

'I don't care about the others' assured him Kurt and for himself only he added, I once did and it nearly destroyed you.

'I meant the things I said Blaine. I want to be with you. Only you.'

'I'm not really good at this whole relationship thing' said Blaine and finally looked at Kurt. Golden hopeful wet eyes looked into blue ones full of love.

'We can learn together.' Kurt smiled down at Blaine. 'Do you want to be my boyfriend Blaine Anderson?'

'It would be my pleasure Kurt Hummel.'

Their lips met again, as a silent promise from now on to be there for each other.

Neither of them noticed the black girl with the smile on her face as she closed the door of the opposite side.

* * *

Kurt had never believed in god and heaven but if there would be such things this was clearly heaven.

It was now nearly two weeks since he had joined Glee Club and Blaine and he became boyfriends.

They had spent every minute after school together. Blaine even had helped the Hummel-Hudson's to move to their new home after Burt had finally found the perfect house.

Blaine was still a little shy about what others may say about them and had Kurt made promised to pretend to be only friends in school and not drawing too much attention to them.

This however could not stop Kurt from waiting outside of Blaine's classroom for him to finish which in fact he was doing at the moment. With his back against the lockers he stared at the classroom door, daring it to finally open.

He looked at his watch when somebody asked 'Kurt?'

Kurt turned towards the voice and saw Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams from Glee Club standing there. Before he even got the chance to say anything Rachel, the bossy girl said 'What are you doing Saturday night?'

'I…What?' asked Kurt confused. Everybody in the school knew he was gay so she could not ask him out on a date, could she?

'I'm planning on having a karaoke party only for Glee Club members and I hereby invite you and Blaine. Party starts at 8 pm so please be there by 7:45 pm. You don't have to bring anything' she said to Kurt's relief. He thought about the proposal for a second and asked 'Could I bring a friend?'

'I just said for Glee Club only, didn't I?' said Rachel in her bossy voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I heard you Rachel. It's just my friend is heartbroken and attending your fabulous party would cheer her up.' It wasn't even a lie. Since three days or two, Amelia looked like she thought the only color remaining in the world was grey and that it rained constantly wherever she was. Blaine and he had tried to get her to open up but she just pushed them away.

Tina smirked at Kurt. They both knew the only way of getting something from Rachel was by flattering her.

'Oh…I…fine your friend can come along.' With that she turned around and stormed away like she always did in Glee Club when something did not suit her.

'After the twentieth time it gets boring' said Tina and both Artie and Kurt laughed along.

'Maybe she'll even storm away from her own party' said Artie still laughing.

'We'll find out on Saturday. See you guys there' said Kurt and walked to Blaine who just got out of his classroom.

'Are you ready to get down on Saturday?' was his greeting and he couldn't keep the grin off his face when he looked at Blaine's shocked face.

'Am I what?' he asked.

'Rachel invited us to her party and she simply assumed we would go, so I guess we really are going. Including Amelia' informed him Kurt still grinning.

'This Saturday? Rachel Berry? Throwing a party?' asked Blaine doubting.

'Should be worth going' said Kurt and walked with Blaine to his locker.

'Damn it' mumbled Blaine under his breath.

'Did you just swear Blaine?'

'No I did not. Now tell me about this…party.'

* * *

'Tell me again way I am here and not at home watching re-runs of Gossip Girl?' asked Amelia miserably, as Kurt rang the doorbell.

'Because you have been wretched for long enough' said Kurt and took Blaine's hand again, as they waited for Rachel to open the door.

'Seriously Am, why don't you just tell us what is wrong. We want to help you' said Blaine kindly and Kurt added 'Whatever it is it can't be that bad.'

Amelia first looked at their joined hands and then back at them. 'You wouldn't understand.'

Before neither Kurt nor Blaine could say something, Rachel opened the door.

'Kurt, Blaine you came!' To all their surprise Rachel threw himself at Kurt and Blaine and hugged them tight. 'It's so good to see you' she slurred and turned her attention to Amelia. 'And you must be Kurt's friend. He told me so much about you. Come on in friends.' She stepped aside and held the door open for them to enter. Kurt gaped at her with his mouth wide open and only started to move when he felt Blaine tug on his hand.

Once inside Rachel excused herself to check on the other guests and staggered away.

'What the heck has got into her?' asked Kurt totally puzzled.

'Lots of alcohol' said someone behind them.

They turned around and saw Tina and Mercedes standing by the door.

Kurt felt a sting in his heart. In the last two weeks he had tried to talk to Mercedes, start small talk during rehearsal but she had ignored him. Often he had wanted to give up but Blaine was always there to remind him for what he was fighting.

'If you believe it or not Hummel, we Glee Club girls can handle our liquor' snapped Mercedes suddenly at him.

Kurt had to swallow hard before he answered calmly 'I have never doubted that but does Rachel look to you like she can handle any liquor?'

Mercedes narrowed her eyes but then she smiled slightly. 'I guess not' she said 'but you need much alcohol to endure them.'

'Who?' asked Blaine curiously.

'Santana and Brittany' answered Tina and rolled her eyes.

'Santana is here?' Amelia suddenly screamed and all eyes looked to her.

'Yes. She and Brittany had been snogging on the couch since they got here' said Tina.

'She's been doing what?' screamed Amelia once again.

'Am? Is everything ok?' asked an extremely concerned Blaine but Amelia seemed not to hear him.

'I need a glass of vodka. Scratch that a whole bottle of it' she mumbled to herself before she abruptly turned to Kurt and poked him in the chest.

'This is your fault. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here.'

'Cut Kurt some slag Am. He only thought that the party would do you good' Blaine snapped at Amelia.

'Picking him over me already?! That was soon dwarf' Amelia bit back. Normally when Amelia called Blaine dwarf it was in a friendly, caring way but this time it was meant to hurt.

'Amelia, please stop this. It's not Blaine's fault something or someone has hurt you. So leave him alone' Kurt said to Amelia and stepped closer to Blaine, placing an arm around his waist. Blaine looked like somebody had slapped him across the face.

'Is everything alright friends?' Rachel suddenly appeared into the hallway, holding a large vodka bottle in her hands. 'We wanna start with the singing now. Not that any of you are as talented as me but you'll get your shot anyway.'

'Whatever' said Amelia and walked by Rachel, grabbing the vodka bottle.

By the time everybody was seated around the small stage in the cellar, Amelia had already emptied half of the vodka bottle.

Everybody from Glee Club was there with exception of Quinn.

Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Amelia sat on one side of the cellar, Kurt and Blaine in the middle and Santana with Brittany in her lap on the other side.

Kurt had noticed that instead of paying attention to the girl in her lap, Santana kept looking at Amelia; sending her meaningful looks.

Amelia on the other hand had only eyes for her bottle but she had turned quite red.

'Welcome my friends' said Rachel into the microphone, cutting Kurt's thoughts off.

'Since I'm the host of this party, it would be rude to be the first to sing.' She looked around and asked 'Who wants to be first?'

'Me' said Santana immediately and got up, pushing Brittany out of her lap.

It was clear that Rachel had thought that someone would say she should be first but she reluctantly left to give the stage to Santana.

Santana grabbed the microphone, looked at Amelia and said 'This is for you.'

The music started.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

Santana got down to the floor and crawled lasciviously toward Amelia who turned all shades of red and pink.

_There's only two types of girls out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

As the song ended, Santana crawled closer to Amelia but before she could lean in for a kiss, Amelia got up and ran out of the cellar.

Kurt and Blaine were on their feet seconds later and ran after her.

They found her in the living room, curled against the couch.

'Am? Are you ok?' asked Blaine softly as the approached the girl. Once she looked at them, she immediately got up and pulled Blaine in a tight hug.

'I'm so sorry Blaine. I should have never snapped at you' she said and held Blaine close.

'It's ok Am. Really' Blaine assured her.

'Why don't you just tell us what happened?' said Kurt, sitting down on the couch. Amelia nodded and broke her grip on Blaine. Together they sat next to Kurt.

'It was two weeks ago. I had met Santana during shopping and she had asked me out and since you two were busy with each other, I said yes. We saw each other nearly every night and I think I slowly fell for her. A few days ago she tried to kiss me and I panicked. I told her that it would never work with me living in New York but she wouldn't listen.' Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. 'I brought up every excuse I could think of. In the end Santana had simply left but before she got out she had said to me that I'm going to be hers.'

'That explains Santana's song' said Blaine while putting a comforting arm around Amelia's shoulders.

'Want to her my opinion Amelia? I think you should give it a try' said Kurt. 'I'm not the biggest fan of Santana but if you really fell for her there is little you can do. You can deny all you want but in the end you are only hurting yourself and Santana also. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about.'

He casted a small smile to Blaine, who smiled back at him.

'But what if it doesn't work? The long distance?' asked Amelia with a sigh.

'At least you have tried and Kurt and I will always be there for you. I promise' said Blaine with a gentle smile.

'Thank you guys' said Amelia and pulled both of them into a hug.

'Now let's get Amelia a girlfriend' said Kurt with a grin.

Once they were down stairs again, Kurt walked up to Rachel who was getting ready for her spectacular performance. Santana stood by her side but had her eyes on Amelia.

'Rachel listen' he said 'Please could you let Amelia sing before you? She isn't as talented as you' said Kurt and Rachel narrowed her eyes. 'Who isn't?'

'Yeah well, she is so impressed with your talent that once she hears you sing, she'll never have the courage to sing and it would make you shine more if you sing after somebody not so good.'

'I agree with him' said Santana to Rachel, earning a disbelieving look from Kurt.

'Oh…I…I guess she can go before me then' said Rachel slowly and gave Amelia the mic.

Taking a last sip from the vodka bottle, she said 'This is for you Santana' and started to sing.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

Once the song was over, Amelia tried to walk over to Santana but tripped over her own feet and fell straight into Santana's arms.

'That took you long enough' said Santana laughing and kissed Amelia deeply.

* * *

'I can walk alone' complained Amelia while she was being supported by Santana and Kurt as they walked towards Blaine's house.

'No you can't. You and Berry have emptied nearly every alcohol bottle she had in her house' said Santana and pressed a kiss to Amelia's temple.

'No we have not' slurred Amelia and fall slightly against Santana.

'I hate to agree with Satan but she is right' said Kurt and rearranged his hold on Amelia.

'Thank you lady lips' smirked Santana and they walked pass Blaine who held the door open.

'Where is her room hobbit?' asked she Blaine.

Blaine winced slightly at the nickname and said shyly 'Third door to the left.'

'You don't have to stay here Satan and don't call Blaine hobbit' Kurt snapped at Santana who only smirked.

'I'm so sorry. Now if you excuse me, I have to take care of my girlfriend' she said and together with Amelia she made her way to Amelia's room.

Once alone, Kurt turned a little uncomfortable. 'I…I better be going now. We see each other tomorrow?' he said while turning a little pink.

Blaine looked to his feet and mumbled 'You could stay here if you want to.'

Kurt looked embarrassed at Blaine and said 'Yeah sure. I could sleep on the couch.'

'No' Blaine forced out. 'You could sleep in my bed… With me.'

'Are you sure?' asked Kurt and walked over to Blaine and pulled him in his arms. Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt and nodded against his chest.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead and said 'Let's go to bed then.'

Kurt woke up to find Blaine cuddled into his side. He was breathing softly and his curls fell to his face. Kurt hated to disturb this peaceful sight but he really had to use to toilet. He slowly pulled away from Blaine and got out of the bed. Before he left, he pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's nose and stroked his hair.

He reluctantly got out of the room and closed the door without making any sound.

Once he was done he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Blaine again but as he walked by the kitchen he saw light. His curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to the kitchen.

Inside was Santana with her back to Kurt.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked Kurt harshly, believing Santana trying to leave Amelia after only one night.

Santana flinched and turned around and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

'Gosh don't startle me like that Kurt' complained Santana and shocked her head.

'How dare you Satan! You know in what a shape Amelia was the entire week? She was heartbroken because she thought she could not have you and now you leave her just like that? I never liked you but I would have never guessed you would sink that low' he attacked Santana walking to her and standing in front of her, making no room to leave.

Santana wore her bitch face when she asked 'Do you always talk like this even though you have no clue what's going on?'

'Only when it's about one of my friends' growled Kurt.

'Even though it's none of your concern, I was fixing Amelia a pain killer because she woke up with a huge headache.' Santana smirked at Kurt.

'You are doing what?' asked Kurt perplexed.

Santana sighed and the bitch face was replaced by a softer look. 'I know that you don't like me and I can only say I'm sorry for what I did to you and your boyfriend and don't even try to deny it. I have seen the way you both look at each other.'

'When are you going to tell Quinn so that the whole school and start bulling us?' asked Kurt with a twisted smile. 'Because I don't care about me but Blaine has had enough.'

Santana shook her head and said 'I won't tell Quinn. That bitch sold me to Sue. From now on I'm at the bottom the pyramid.'

'Would you believe that?' mumbled Kurt and back away from Santana giving her space. Santana smiled at him and started to walk out but turned around again 'Take good care of the hobbit. He seems like a nice guy.'

'He is and I will' said Kurt and smiled back at her.

'Oh by the way just because we are friends now, does not mean I am going soft on you during practice Captain' she said with a grin and went out.

Kurt stared at her with an open mouth.

He would have laughed if somebody had said a month ago that he and Satan would be friends but things changed. Faster than he could follow.

* * *

_**In the next chapter will be lots of Kurtcedes :)**_

_**And also quite a shocker for one Sue Sylvester  
**_

_**See you soon guys  
**_


	9. 09 Ice Cream is the solution

**_Warning for swearing_**

**_Thanks to FanofChrisCMaxA1 for spell checking_**

* * *

Ice Cream is the solution

"Porcelain my office now." The voice of one Sue Sylvester sounded over the school speakers, halfway through the morning.

All eyes in Mrs. Greenwald English class turned to the Head Cheerio in the last row, who groaned.

'Maybe if I pretend that I did not hear her' Kurt thought, but as soon as he thought it, Sue's voice came over the speakers once more. "And don't even think about ignoring me."

"For god's sake Kurt go" said Mrs. Greenwald with narrow eyes.

With an apologizing smile, Kurt grabbed his things and got up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Greenwald."

"It's not your fault Kurt" said the English teacher and released Kurt with a nod.

He quickly left and hurried down the hallway.

Why couldn't she just let him be for one second?

Without knocking he entered the office of the unofficial ruler over McKinley High.

"You wanted to see me coach?"

Sue Sylvester was sitting in her usual tracksuit behind her desk with a bottle of one of her gross drinks in hand.

"Nice of you to finally join me Head Porcelain. For your tardiness I should let you do sit ups with me on top while I'm talking to you but since I'm in a good mood today you may sit" she announced and pointed to one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Why are you in a good mood?" asked Kurt with a fake smile while he sat down. After becoming Head Cheerleader, Kurt had learned soon that showing emotions with Sue was a sign of weakness. Whenever someone was talking to Sue it was best to keep the face blank. And Kurt had gotten quiet good in covering his annoyance with the coach.

Sue sat down her bottle and smiled her crazy smile which was only reserved for things that had to do with Will Shuester.

"I may have found Shuester's hair gel and replaced it with actual butter" the coach said with a mean gleam in her eyes.

Kurt tried to keep his fake smile intact but it turned into a grimace. This woman was crazy.

"Anyway" continued Sue. "This is not why I wanted to see my Head Porcelain. Any news on butt chin and this ridiculous group of his?"

Mentally groaning, Kurt closed his eyes before he answered "No, not since the last time you asked me."

"What about the song list for Nationals?" Sue stood up. "I heard Shue gave them to you."

Well that was fast. Even for Fabray. Mr. Shue had given them the song list only yesterday afternoon. The bitch must have phoned Sue yesterday.

"Oh yes he did" said Kurt, trying to think hastily a way out. For one thing he did not want to sell Glee Club but on the other hand he did not want to lose his position as Head Cheerio either.

"Yes?" Sue was now standing right in front of him and fixed him with an imperious gaze.

"He did but he had told me that he may switch songs" Kurt lied without even flinching.

"What?" Sue asked slightly startled.

"He had said nothing was set in stone yet and if somebody came up with a brilliant song choice, he would change songs."

"Is that so?" The Coach looked at Kurt suspiciously.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I have classes now" said Kurt and without waiting for an answer he stood up.

"Porcelain" called Sylvester out before Kurt was out of the door.

"Just remember where your loyalty lies" she reminded him before getting behind her desk once more.

"I will" mumbled Kurt to himself and left.

He did not even make it till his locker before suddenly somebody grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers.

"What the fuck is wron...Mercedes?" he started to scream but stop at once as he saw the diva standing in front of him.

With a murderous look she hissed "What game are you playing Hummel?"

Confused Kurt said "I'm not playing any games."

"I heard you talking to Sue. Why are you not selling us to her?" Her words hold so much hatred that Kurt flinched.

Since Rachel's party he had thought that his relationship with Mercedes had improved. She now acknowledged his existence in Glee Club and even talked to him during the rehearsals. Sure she said things like "You call that dancing Hummel?" or "Get out of my way!" but it was a start. But apparently he had been wrong.

"What do you mean?" he asked tiredly. He just wanted the school day to be over and watch a movie with Blaine, Amelia and Santana later.

"You lied to Sue. Shue did not tell you nothing was set in stone and I want to know why you did it" said Mercedes.

"Because of Blaine" he answered truthfully.

"Sorry?" asked Mercedes startled. She backed away from Kurt.

"Blaine never had anywhere he belonged to. No club wanted him because of his reputation as king of the nerds" Kurt started to defend himself but more, he was defending Blaine as well. "He finally found someplace where he is welcomed and has friends. I'm not going to take that away from him by selling you...us to Sue."

Mercedes only looked at him with narrowed eyes before she turned away without anything else to say.

Kurt sighed. He really wanted to be friends with Mercedes again. He really did but what good did it do when she didn't want to be his friend again.

"Mercedes?" he called after her, in one final attempt and against his expectations she actually turned around again. Before she could even ask what he wanted he said "For what it's worth. I know a sorry would never cover for what I did to you but I want you to know that I'm extremely sorry."

This was the first time he actual got to apologize to her. Normally she had cut him out or simply left but now she was looking at him with something in her eyes what Kurt could not quiet place. Was that longing in her eyes? No that could not be, could it?

She was silent for a long time before she asked "Blaine is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yes he is" answered Kurt, not even thinking about denying it.

"Do you love him?" she asked-

Kurt nodded. "Yes I do and before you ask. No I don't play with him. Not anymore."

"What happened to make you change your mind? I have seen you. You bullied him worse than the others" she asked almost softly now.

Here Kurt hesitated. He had promised Blaine to never tell anybody about his father and he would not break this promise.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I can't tell you. I promised something and I won't break it" he told her.

The black girl walked up to Kurt again.

"Would you tell me if I promised to be your friend again? Things would be like they used to be before you turned dark side." Mercedes smiled at him with an honest smile but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kurt thought he hadn't heard her right. Not in a million years would Mercedes say something like that. But here she was standing and basically telling him to sell Blaine, his boyfriend, in return of friendship.

"I really would like to be your friend again but no Mercedes. I love Blaine. Like more than anything. I'm not going to betray him for you or anyone else." He said the last part a bit more forcefully than he meant to and immediately Mercedes eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared. She looked at him for one more second, before she turned and walked away.

Kurt tried to fight the anger which wanted to rise inside of him. He was not the only one who had changed. He shook sadly his head and headed to his locker.

"Kurt" Mercedes suddenly called from behind and he turned around. The black girl was leaning against a nearby locker and was grinning widely.

"Ice Cream" she said with her cocky smile.

"I'm sorry?" he said confused. Now she has gone crazy too.

"You are right, a sorry would never do but Ice Cream would. Tomorrow after school at Barneys. Don't dare to be late" she said with a laugh and with a wink she left.

Slowly a smile appeared and the anger melted away. Oh no. Kurt would not dare to be late.

Kurt jogged into the mall. This beast of a woman Sylvester had held him back because of tomorrows pep rally. How every cheerio was excused from lessons and just walk through the hallways while cheering. To be honest Kurt had only listened with half an ear. He had wanted nothing more than to get out and meet Mercedes.

He checked his watch. It was 4:06 pm. Mercedes had to be there already. Or maybe she was already gone. Perhaps she thought that Kurt had stood her up again. Kurt had never believed in violence as the answer, but right now he wished for nothing more than that Sue Sylvester would burst into flames and that only a pile of ash would remain.

A little out of breath Kurt rushed into Barney's and to his relief, he saw Mercedes still sitting alone of the tables. She saw him and waved.

"Hey Kurt. Nice of you to finally join me" she said and pointed at the chair next to her.

"I am so sorry Mercedes. I tried to be one time" he explained as he sat down. "But the coach had kept me behind."

"I know." Mercedes smiled. "I walked by her office and saw you."

"You are not mad?"

"No." She laughed.

"But you said that I should not dare to be late" Kurt mumbled while blushing slightly.

Mercedes laughed again and nudged his shoulder. "Don't take everything I say so seriously Kurt."

Just in that moment the waiter appeared and both Kurt and Mercedes ordered an Ice Latte.

"Now tell me about Blaine? How did you two get to know each other?" wanted Mercedes to know.

Kurt smiled. He had missed this so much. Sitting together and talking about what happened in school or if Whitney was better than Barbara. He was glad he had Mercedes back.

"Because of that bitch Fabray I was about to fail Mrs. Adler's math class and..."

"What did she do?" interrupted Mercedes curiously.

"Fabray? She did not tell me that we had an important assignment and so I missed it." When Kurt thought about it, he still could behead that bitch and impale her head on a spear. "A few weeks ago Ms. Pillsbury had told me that I was about to fail but Mrs. Adler would give me another chance and re-do the assignment."

The waiter brought their Lattes and Kurt took a sip.

"You know that I am not the smartest when it comes to math and so Ms. Pillsbury had asked Blaine to tutor me and he'd agreed."

"He agreed? Wow if I would have been him I had told you to go and screw yourself" Mercedes said surprised.

Kurt shrugged and starred in his Latte. It had never occurred to him but now when he thought about it. Why had Blaine said yes? He had to ask him when he saw him tonight.

"I am just glad he did" Kurt answered absentmindedly.

Mercedes looked at him a few moments and then asked softly "Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

Kurt tilted his head and with a mocking smile he said "Since when do you seek permissions to ask?"

Mercedes smiled but stayed serious. "Why did you bully Blaine? "

The smile disappeared at once and Kurt could no longer watch Mercedes in the eyes. Almost immediately he was remembered of what he had told Blaine. _I was jealous of you_. The big lie. He still hadn't told Blaine the truth and everyday it was getting more complicated to do so.

Should he tell Mercedes the truth? But why would he tell her but to Blaine, the one who deserved the truth more than anybody, he lied. What should be clear was so confusing to him.

He sighed. "Mercedes I need your help."

Clearly not expecting this kind of answer, Mercedes looked at him questioningly.

"For what?"

He looked up sadly. "I have screwed things up." And with that Kurt's inner wall broke and he told Mercedes everything. "Please don't think too badly of me but I honestly don't know why I did it. From the very first moment I had seen Blaine I had a crush on him but being the Head Cheerleader I couldn't let anyone from the squad thinking I was into a nerd. At first I tried to leave him alone. To just ignore that he went to the same school but when the rest of the cheerleaders started picking on him, I joined them." Here he paused and stirred his Latte. "You know how I've been to him. You saw me every day. I was a monster but when I was forced to work him I got to know him better and I fell in love with him even more. He is such a sweetheart and does not deserve any of the crap he was to deal with."

"Kurt, it's not ok what you did but it seems he has forgiven you" said Mercedes empathetically and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That is the problem Mercedes" Kurt said quietly. "He has not."

Mercedes was startled and asked "What do you mean? How could he not have forgiven you? You two are together."

"He has not forgiven me because he does not know the truth" answered Kurt and looked down again.

What followed was silence. Her hand stayed on Kurt's shoulder but no reaction came from the diva. Sensing that there would be none, Kurt continued "When he asked the same question as you did, I told him that I was only being jealous of him. It may seem like he has forgiven me but in reality he hasn't and I am too much of a coward to tell him."

Mercedes squeezed his shoulder softly. "Kurt..." she started. "I am not going to judge you because I think you judge and hate yourself already but I am giving you advice. You need to tell him the truth. It may not be easy or will he forgives you right away but you own him it."

"I know" Kurt said miserably.

"Why don't you call him and say you want to come over because you have something you need to talk about?"

"I am seeing him tonight anyway" said Kurt while playing with a pack of sugar on the table.

"Even better and if you need me just call me. You still have my number right?"

"Yes and thank you Mercedes. For everything."

Kurt was going to vomit. He was lying on Blaine's bed and starring at the white ceiling. Amelia had wanted to go on a double date to the cinema but Kurt had asked Blaine to stay at home with him and in the end Amelia and Santana had gone alone.

"Tell me again, why didn't you want to see a movie with the girls?" came Blaine's cheery voice from the door and Kurt looked up. "Not that I mind much but I am just curious."

Blaine laid down next to Kurt with his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt heart arched as he ran a hand through Blaine's curls.

"I need to talk to you" said Kurt clumsily. Blaine sat up again and looked at Kurt uneasily.

"You are not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked and his eyes started to get wet.

"No. Dear god no. I have no reason to" Kurt said immediately and took Blaine's hand. But Blaine had, Kurt thought and he prayed that Blaine did not kick him out of his life after he confessed.

"Good" said Blaine while blushing and wiping his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Kurt."

Oh, sweet Blaine.

"You are not going to lose me. I promise" Kurt said and pulled at Blaine's hand. Smiling, Blaine crawled to him and nestled in his arms. Kurt smiled too and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair.

"What did you want to talk about then?" asked the boy in Kurt's arms.

Mentally sighing Kurt said "Remember my math test? You helping me?" He didn't have to come straight to the actual point.

"How could I forget" said Blaine with a soft smile.

"Why did you agree to help me? You could have said no but you didn't."

Blaine was silent before he nestled further into Kurt. He mumbled something into Kurt's shoulder.

"Sorry. Didn't quiet catch that?" Kurt said a little teasingly.

"You promise not to laugh or make fun of me?" asked Blaine a little louder and finally Kurt understood.

"Why would I be laughing at you?"

"Just promise ok?"

"Ok. Ok. I won't laugh" promised Kurt and tightened his hold on Blaine a little.

"I had a crush on you and I wanted to get to know you" said Blaine and Kurt saw that even Blaine's neck was red from blushing.

Another stab to the heart. _You need to tell him_. Mercedes was right.

"I am sorry Blaine" Kurt finally said.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked confused and peeked up from Kurt arms. "You promised not to make fun of me!"

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine that not why...I lied to you."

"What?" Blaine let go of Kurt and pushed away from him. The look on his face showed that he could no longer follow. "Why are you saying this?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. He had passed the point of no return. He couldn't take the words back anymore.

"I lied to you and I am so sorry about it. I don't even know why I did it in the first place."

"Just tell me" Blaine said voice quivering.

Another stab.

"The reason why I bullied you was not because I was jealous of you. It was because I had feelings for you" Kurt confessed and it was an invisible weight was lifted of his chest but as he saw Blaine's face and how he was fighting against the tears, another weight came crashing down again.

"I am so sorry. Really Blaine. I should have told you immediately but...I don't know."

Blaine swallowed hard and looked away.

"How can you hurt someone you have feeling for?" he asked.

"I was afraid of what the other would say" Kurt said remorsefully.

Blaine looked at Kurt again and said without emotions in his voice "So your reputation was more important to you."

It was a simple statement but it hurt Kurt more than if Blaine had screamed at him.

Figuring that he could only say the wrong thing now, he simply stayed quiet.

After a few heartbeats Blaine spoke again. "Kurt...could you just leave please?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded because he did not trust his voice any longer.

He got up but before he closed the door to Blaine's room he tried to clear his throat and asked "Will you call me if you..." He could not continue the sentence out loud. If he still wanted him as a boyfriend or if he decided to dump him.

"Yeah" said Blaine, apparently knowing what Kurt had wanted to say.

"Yeah" said Kurt too and with one last look between them he left, hoping that it was not for good.

* * *

_**So new chapter. **_

_**Apparently all I need to write a chapter is being locked in a train to Vienna for 8 hours. **_

_**I should go to Vienna more often. **_

_**Reviews and PMs are much appreciated**_


End file.
